


The Scarecrow & The Crow

by nyghtmare



Series: BL Halloween Bingo [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BL Halloween Bingo, Costumes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Jack's costume is rather itchy, but Rhys decides to give him a helping hand.





	The Scarecrow & The Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 of my Borderlands Halloween Bingo card: Scarecrows

“This frickin’ costume is so itchy,” Jack growled, blatantly scratching his thigh closer to his groin than Rhys cared for in public. “Why am I doing this again?!”

Rhys smirked, hooking his arm through Jack’s as they walked through the Halloween party thrown in one of Helios’s many clubs. Jack had rented the place out for the higher ups and spared no expense on decorating it with dim lighting and cobwebs and robotic bats that swooped around above their heads. The place was packed with people dressed up in all sorts of costumes, dancing and mingling and enjoying the open bar.

Of course, they kept a wide berth for the CEO and his vice president.

“I seem to remember your enthusiastic agreement when I was on my knees persuading you,” Rhys said, grinning.

Jack chuckled. “I could get you on your knees right now, cupcake,” he purred, dropping his hand to squeeze Rhys’ ass.

Rhys knew he looked good in an asymmetrical black dress shirt leaving his sleek silver cybernetic arm exposed and the sleeve rolled up to the elbow of his flesh arm, exposing the blue tattoos racing down its length. He wore a black satin vest over it accented with silver buttons and a silver clasp pulling it tight in the back that fit his form perfectly. His black pants hugged his long legs and had Jack grabbing his ass far too often, not that he minded the attention. Black, pointed boots with silver metal wrapped around the thick heel and his ankles adorned his feet. Over his shoulders, he’d thrown a capelet filled with long, shiny black feathers that flared out around him.

His hair was slicked back perfectly with a few pieces falling free over his forehead and a few black feathers were stuck in it. And his eyes, his eyes were carefully lined in black eyeliner making them appear sharper with the cybernetic one set to yellow for the evening.

Rhys was a crow hanging off Jack’s arm, and Jack? Jack was his scarecrow.

It had been a fight to get Jack to agree. He tried to put him in a better costume, but the man was stubborn, and, in the end, he’d only managed to get him to shed his coat and replace his white one for a plaid version. Jack refused to budge on the ridiculous sweater and the vest. He’d even convinced Jack to let him put some makeup on his mask and forehead, just a few lines meant to look like stitching. That one had taken a little more… _sexual_ persuasion.

All in all, Rhys could work with that, not a bad couple’s costume.

After, he’d instructed Jack to add the hay to his outfit, making him more scarecrow like. Of course, that hadn’t meant to stick some out of his pants too, but that’s what he got for letting Jack do it on his own. Now the man was constantly complaining of how itchy he was. Rhys figured it was just so Jack could hear the sound of his own voice, but it was beginning to annoy him.

“Rhysie—"

“C’mon, Jack,” Rhys huffed, tugging on his boyfriend’s hand as he led him through the crowd back to a semi-secluded corner.

“What’re ya doing, Rhysie? Not that I don’t mind the view,” Jack asked, smacking Rhys’ ass yet again with his free hand. “God, pumpkin, your ass looks so good tonight.”

Rhys ignored him. Turning to face Jack once he reached the wall. He leaned back against the small ledge that jutted out from the wall, just wide enough for him to rest against. He reached out, hooking a finger into Jack’s belt and tugged the man between his legs.

“Shutting you up,” Rhys finally answered, tilting his head to catch Jack’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Not possible,” Jack muttered against his lips, cocky grin tugging at his mask and Rhys snorted through his nose.

He reached up with his metal hand, resting his palm on the back of Jack’s neck, and held him in close, forcing Jack to rest his palms on the ledge on either side of Rhys. “I beg to differ.”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but Rhys just groaned.

“Shut up and kiss me, you horrible man,” Rhys said, nipping at Jack’s lower lip, and Jack finally kissed back, crowding into Rhys’ space. Rhys smiled against Jack’s lips, letting his fingers brush through the hair tickling the back of Jack’s neck.

The party dimmed down around them, fading away as Jack deepened the kiss. The only two people in the room that mattered was the two of them. Jack nipped at Rhys’ lower lip before sucking on the plump flesh just to draw a moan out of Rhys. His tongue pushed passed Rhys’ parted lips, brushing up against Rhys’ own.

Rhys slid his flesh hand down over Jack’s chest, metal fingers moving further into Jack’s hair. He groaned softly into the kiss and teased his own tongue back over Jack’s. He relaxed into the kiss, at least until he felt Jack begin to squirm again.

Jack broke the kiss. “Hoh my god, kitten, I cannot take this frickin’ itching for one more second.”

Rolling his eyes, Rhys huffed. “Who was the idiot that stuffed his pants with the stuff? Fine!” He dropped his hands to Jack’s belt, fingers working it open quickly despite Jack’s squirming.

“You told me too,” Jack huffed. “Wait, what’re ya doing? Rhysie… _Rhys!”_

With a devious smirk, Rhys’ fingers had dipped inside Jack’s pants, teasing passed the waist band of Jack’s underwear and brushing over his cock. Grateful his idiot boyfriend hadn’t stuffed hay there at least.

His cybernetic hand had returned to Jack’s neck, keeping him close. “Giving you a helping hand,” he purred.

Jack shuddered. “_Here?_ I mean, don’t get me wrong, pumpkin, I—ahh. Should we go—”

“No, no, Jack. You’re so itchy, let me help,” Rhys said, grinning. “I can’t have my scarecrow uncomfortable, now can I?” His palm slid flat over Jack’s cock, watching Jack’s eyes flutter. The man hissed out another warning, but Rhys ignored it, feeling Jack twitch in his hand.

He could honestly care less if people were watching. Not like it really mattered, no one would dare bother the two most powerful men on Helios. And honestly, they could do so much worse than a handjob at a public event.

Like the time Jack had fucked him over his desk during a conference call. How he’d make it through that call without giving them away, he had no clue, but it wasn’t the first time or the last time they would do something risky.

He leaned in, trailing wet kisses up Jack’s neck, teeth grazing and tongue tracing lazy patterns over the heated flesh drawing a deep groan from Jack. He sucked at the soft spot just below Jack’s ear, leaving an angry, wet hickey that he lightly blew on just to feel Jack shudder.

“Rhysie, baby,” Jack moaned. “Let me take you home.” He moved one hand, sliding his palm up Rhys’ thigh.

“Why? Making you squirm is so much more fun,” he purred in Jack’s ear. Despite the tightness of Jack’s pants, his fingers curled around Jack’s cock, giving it a few slow strokes. He could feel it responding to his touch, swelling in his hand, and Jack rolled his hips forward, breath hitching.

Jack nuzzled into his neck, nipping at the exposed skin. “Mm, just ya wait ‘til I get ya home, cupcake. I’m gonna wreck that tight ass,” Jack breathed against Rhys’ neck and Rhys had to fight to supress a shiver, not wanting to give Jack that satisfaction yet.

“Oh yeah, Jack?” Rhys replied, lips brushing against the man’s ear. “You think you can get it up again, old man?” He squeezed Jack’s cock, feeling it throb in his hand, growing hot and heavy under his touch. Nimble fingers picked up the pace.

A growl left Jack’s lips and he bit harshly at Rhys’ neck making Rhys gasp and shiver. “Trying to make me punish ya, babe?”

Arousal burned hot in Rhys’ gut and he fought to ignore it. He shot a glance over Jack’s shoulder, checking to see no one was watching before he freed Jack form his pants. Their bodies kept his cock hidden from view as Rhys began to pump him faster.

He almost wished they were watching, seeing what he was doing to their CEO. The thought sent a shiver racing up his spine and his own arousal twitched in the confines of his pants.

“What are you going to do,” Rhys replied, cocky. “Spank me?”

Jack rocked his hips, a chuckle low in his throat. He grabbed as much of Rhys’ ass as he could in their position. “I’m going to do so many things to that ass.”

Rhys grinned. His hand paused, dragging his thumb over the tip of Jack’s thick cock, gathering the precum oozing heavily from the tip and dragging it back down over the shaft, the slick aiding his movements. “Look at you leaking for me,” Rhys whispered into Jack’s neck.

The CEO’s hips bucked into Rhys’ grip, breath catching on a moan. His forehead dropped heavily onto Rhys’ shoulder despite the feathers.

Rhys licked a trail up Jack’s neck, drawing another pleased sound from the man. He leaned in close, breath ghosting over the shell of Jack’s ear. “Don’t you want to fuck me right here, Jack? Show everyone who I belong to?”

“Damn straight baby,” Jack replied, voice wavering. His hips were rocking more insistently now, and Rhys could feel Jack’s cock throbbing eagerly against his palm. “They’d all be jealous of the—ahh hot—” His voice cut out on a moan again. “All mine.”

“And you’re all mine, aren’t you babe?” Rhys purred, squeezing Jack’s cock just to feel it twitch enthusiastically in his grip.

“Yes,” Jack breathed out. “Yes, yes, fuck pumpkin, I’m so close.”

“Look at me,” Rhys demanded, brushing his metal fingers down Jack’s neck.

Jack lifted his head, looking into his Rhys’ hungry gaze. He leaned heavily on the hand still resting on the ledge while his free hand clutched at Rhys’ hip. “Babe…” he breathed, voice catching on a moan before he sealed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Rhys moaned, returning the kiss hungrily. He could feel his own cock throbbing and neglected in his pants as a wave of heat shot through him. Jack had looked wrecked and it was all because of him, his ability to make Jack melt so easily.

He broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together so he could watch Jack’s face, metal hand still resting lightly on Jack’s neck.

“Ah, so frickin’ close...” Jack breathed, looking at Rhys through heavily lidded eyes that kept threatening to close. “Please, Rhys,” he breathed out, so quietly Rhys almost missed it. “Fuck,” he muttered making Rhys’ shiver at the desperation in his voice.

Rhys could feel the scratch of hay against his wrist with every movement, but the look of pleasure on Jack's face was too much to ignore. He picked up the pace, twisting his wrist to bring more delicious friction to Jack’s cock and he felt Jack bucking into his touch.

“Cum for me, Jack,” Rhys purred, aiming Jack’s cock between their legs to keep their clothes clean. His hand never slowed, keeping a firm grip on Jack’s dick as he pumped him.

Jack’s breath hitched, body going rigid as he slipped over the edge. Rhys felt Jack’s cock swell in his hand just before he shot his load between their bodies, each pulse sending white spilling over Rhys’ fingers before falling to the floor between them. A low growl of Rhys’s name slipped from Jack’s lips, turning into a deep moan. His body shuddered and Rhys milked him for all he was worth.

Once spent, Jack leaned heavily against Rhys, eyes falling shut as he relaxed in the afterglow. Rhys chuckled a second later making him crack an eye open.

Rhys brought the dirty fingers to his lips, sucking Jack’s cum from each digit with a wicked smirk and a low groan. “Feel better, scarecrow?” he purred once he was finished.

Jack swore loudly, quickly tucking himself back away. “C’mon, we’re going home. _Now._” Rhys laughed as Jack tugged him by the hand, pulling him out of the club. Arousal still burned hot in him and he wasn't about to argue this time.

He chased hastily after Jack, laughing as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Please leave a comment or a kudo and let me know if you liked it!  
More soon!


End file.
